1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a pressing test method, and more particularly to a test method of pressing a touch panel to obtain characteristic parameters of the touch panel being pressed.
2. Description of Related Art
Touch screens, as input/output devices that adopt sensing technology and display technology, have been widely employed in electronic devices such as portable or hand-held electronic devices.
A capacitor-based touch panel is a commonly used touch panel that utilizes a capacitive coupling effect to detect touch position. Specifically, capacitance corresponding to the touch position changes, and is thus detected, when a finger touches a surface of the touch panel.
A manufactured touch panel needs to be passed through a variety of tests before being delivered to a user. Among the tests, a pressing test is used to determine a pressing force and a corresponding pressing stroke when the touch panel makes contact with a test platform. In a conventional scheme, a touch panel under test is pressed until a bottom surface of the touch panel makes contact with a pressure-sensitive paper or red ink positioned below the touch panel. Test personnel decide that the touch panel has contacted the test platform when the pressure-sensitive paper changes color or the bottom surface of the touch panel is stained with red ink.
As the conventional test method requires observation by test personnel, test results vary with respect to different test personnel. Moreover, as the quality of the pressure-sensitive paper varies, test accuracy cannot be reliably predicted. A need has thus arisen to propose an objective and effective test method for accurately obtaining characteristic parameters of a touch panel being pressed.